Time Line
About the timeline There is currently no knowledge of when Not A Villain takes place. It is known to be sometime in the future. For the purpose of the timeline, day 0 will be when Kleya Smith re-enters LiFe in the Library. 2 Years ago Two years ago, The Ending occurred. It occurred at the same time as the Hacker Hunts and they are considered to be the same thing by many people. What caused the Hacker Hunts was probably the incident at Shanghai, where the mechas at Iron Helpers Inc were hacked and killed nearly everyone there. Kleya's Mother probably died sometime during the Ending. 14 Months ago Angus Twins were programmed . 36 days ago Kleya Smith entered LiFe. She befriended Mina Lilly and fixed Mae Lilly's avatar. A few months ago Annie entered LiFe and befriended Julius Sander. Day 0 Kleya Smith resumes LiFe. She is fined for Napping in the Library. She meets Danni Morretti and practice with her. Her special defeats the Angus Twins and Danni and Kleya agree to be partners in the upcoming DeathMatch. Mina Lilly performs at the Rising Stars. Day 2 DeathMatch occurs. Danni ties in her fight with Scorpo. Kleya wins in her fight with The Bandit but only because her special Hero Smiley prevented her hacking. Dr. Grace interviewed Kleya demanding to see her code but Kleya forfeited her win instead. Day 4 Danni informs Sandra that Kleya is Kat v7. Kleya strikes a deal with a The Bandit (disguised as a LiFe official) to enter the Game Trials along with Danni. Sandra becomes Kleya's sponsor and Mina becomes her manager. Kleya confesses to Mina and her family that she lied about the voice enhancer to get money. Note indicates this is the next day after the DeathMatch but indicates that the DeathMatch happened two days ago. This could be because of timezones or because the DeathMatch took all night. Day 5 Danni starts teaching Kleya how to draw. Day 9 Mina perfoms before a lot of Kleya's fans. They demand to see Kleya and she yells at them causing many of them to stop following her. Mina hugs Kleya for her sacrifice which makes Kleya feel like a hero. Day 10 The Game Trials occur. Kleya's first match is with The Bandit. SuperBug hacks Danni's special which causes D to shut down the system. Kleya loses the vote and enters the loser's bracket. She defeats Punk Knight, Morgana Elite, and 5 others. Kleya almost allows Danni to win but uses her special at the very end. Danni is voted out and Waterman is the 5th player in the group. The Dude forfeits to Kleya. The Bandit forfeits to Jane so that he will play Kleya next. The Bandit figures out how to defeat Kleya but Kleya turns the table on him at the last second and wins. Kleya loses in her fight against Jane. Mina Lilly and her mom meet up with Kleya after the Game Trials and ask her to help Mae Lilly's avatar. Kleya tracks down Danni in the University where she is enjoying her last day in LiFe and possibly in Reality. Because of a failed petition by Waterman followed by a successful petition by Jane, Waterman is kicked out of the group and Danni replaces him. Sandra discusses with Kleya about transportation to Sandra's City. Kleya declines. Kleya meets with the Lilly Family and logs out to help Mae. Day 12 Kleya's group uploads into a server controlled by Sandra's City. Sandra introduces herself as the Game Manager of the group. Her husband, Patrick, will be doing all the artwork for the group as well. Because Saisuke is returning from hiatus, the group will not debut for 2 more days. Day 13 Kleya meets with Mina and her family. Mae blacks out. Sometime during the interlude, Sandra petitions for the new group to start at the beginning of The Game (the Tutorial), and the petition is successful. Patrick designs new avatars for all the new group. Day 14 Jake and Brandon upload to Sandra's server. Kleya and Danni ignore the crowd before uploading to Sandra's server. All five in the group are present on the server. They then upload to The Game's Tutorial, as Paddy handles the video feed for their channel.